Thomas the LEGO Engine's Interview on His Trouble on the Tracks Movie.
Here is an interview about Trouble on the Tracks by Thomas the LEGO Engine. Voice Casts *Michele - Andrè Otto as Thomas, Gordon, James, and Narrator *Josephine Pannowitch as Annie and Clarabel *Marcel Klein as James's Fireman and Percy *Marvin Berlack as Edward, Henry, and James's Driver Transcript *Narrator: Thomas and Friends in... (the title shows Thomas lying on top of the Thomas the LEGO Engine and Friends logo and drinking a coke can and pulling the poster down for Trouble on the Tracks, a full movie based on the Great Festival and Trouble on the Tracks, with Thomas, hauling the breakdown train, standing firm, chuckling, and a surprised James coming off the rails, hauling eight freight cars like a timber car, a crate car, a tarp car, a coal car, another coal car, a fish car, a stone car, a cattle car, and a caboose on a freight train) *Sir Topham Hatt: This autumn, Michele's channel starts a new adventure for Thomas about Some Trouble on the Railroad Tracks. Now here are four scenes from the movie coming soon. *Michele - Andrè Otto: This autumn, stay tuned for Thomas's very exciting adventure about some Trouble on the Railroads for The Great Festival. The first scene shows Gordon arriving to meet James until Thomas speeds through the station. *Narrator: At last, Gordon arrived at Wellsworth station, where James was waiting too. (Gordon pulls into the station with a freight train of heavy freight cars, such a stone car, two tankers, a conflat car, a cattle car, two salt wagons, and three coal cars, and a caboose, where James is waiting with three coaches for depature for someone to go by) *Gordon: (blows his whistle) Hello, James. What are you doing? *James: Oh, hello, Gordon. I'm waiting for a train coming through. It must be a real important train. *Gordon: You're absolutely right, James. (chuckles) *James: I've heard that the train's pulled by our really useful blue engine. *Gordon: (chuckles again) This train does not come through you. He stands next to you now. (whistles twice) *James: (chuckles) But I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about... (a whistle blows as a train goes through the station past a grumpy Gordon and a surprised James. The train is Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach) *Thomas: Really useful engine, coming through! (laughs and vanishes out of sight toward his destination) *Gordon: Oh, Thomas... (sighs and puffs away with his freight train grumpily) *James: (annoyed) Tsk! There goes Thomas the Tank Engine again. *Michele - Andrè Otto: Then Thomas arrives with the Breakdown Train to rescue James by making to put the red engine and the freight cars back on the rails. *Thomas: Oh dear! That was bumpy. Just look what's happened to the crane of the breakdown train (arrives with the Breakdown Train to rescue James and his freight train with a happy expression) Hello, James. I've come to rescue you. Oh dear! What a terrible mess! (gasps, astonished, when he sees James and his four front freight cars off the rails, except for the last few ones and the caboose on the rails) And a disastrous muddle. I'll have to modernize it. Start an assembly-line system. *James: Oh, Thomas, I'm so glad that you've come for me. You said there was no one to save me. *Thomas: (chuckles) Never fear, James. I'll have you back on the tracks as quick as possible. (takes a magic wand and taps it four times) All right now. One and a-two and a-three and a-four! *(the cogs that came in contact with Thomas's magic, come alive all of a sudden, and move, and put themselves on the breakdown train, which magical lifts the front cars and James and his tender back onto the rails, one by one, including the loads as well) *Thomas: Hockety pockety wockety wack!, Abracabra dabra nack, Back on the rails, Goes poor James, And then the freight cars will come last, Higitus Figitus migitus mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! *James: Hey! Careful. Watch it, Thomas. Take it easy, buddy! (some coal fall out of the fourth car and land on the last few cars on the rails) *Foolish Freight Cars: Ouch! Watch it, will you?! *Thomas: Sorry. (puts the coal back in the fourth car, which gets fixed by Thomas's magical wand, which carefully lifts only two cars back on the rails) Ali-i-ca-fez bal-a-ca-zaz, Malacamez meripides, Hockety pockety wockety-- (sees a load of timber and crate car being lifted on the two cars, behind James's tender, and gasps) Whoa! (drops the the timber and crate onto the ground) No, stop. Stop, stop! (looks at the timber and crate and puts it back together and puts into back into the two cars) Now, see here, James. Despite magic being rough, going fast is quite too dangerous! (taps his stick again) Now, where was I? Oh, yes! I remember! Hockety pockety wockety whack! Odds and ends And bric a brac. (lifts the last two cars carefully and shunts them and the other two into the few four and the caboose) I'll rescue you if I can, James. Mission's almost done. (lifts James's tender and even James back onto the rails) *James: Hey, what in the name--? Hey! You, you, you-- You spoilt magical brat! Hey! (gets lift back onto the rails) *Thomas: Hey, easier there. No, no. Go ahead. (lifts the coal back into James's tender) Dum dood'ly, dood'ly, dood'ly dum, This is the best part now. Higitius, Figitius Migitus, Mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! *James: One more time should do the trick, Now I'm back on the tracks a...gain! That was great! Oh, but look at my splendid red paintwork. And since my lamp and whistle are broken, I can't even move. *Thomas: Now, never fear, James. I'll leave the Breakdown Train and I will take you back to TIdmouth sheds. (couples up to shunts the eight freight cars and cabooses together and couples up them behind James and couples up in front of James. The two engines set off back to Tidmouth sheds) *Michele - Andrè Otto: Now the ending sequence will end when Thomas finishes work. *Narrator: Later that day, Thomas let all his passengers get off his train at Ffarquhar Station. The festival was finished. (Thomas arrives at Ffarquhar station with Annie and Clarabel to let off his passengers) *Annie: Well, the festival is done now. Can we go to the shed to rest? *Thomas: Not yet, Annie. There is always work to do on Sodor. *Annie: But Thomas... where do you think you will take us now? *Thomas: I don't know. But where ever we go, we will be really useful. (puffs away with the song Really Useful Engine playing from The Adventure Begins) *James: (after being aided) Th-th-th-that's all folks! (winks at the screen) *Michele - Andrè Otto: And now when James goes too fast, he speeds toward a curve, and collides off the rails with only half his freight train. *Sir Topham Hatt: (comes to Knapford station in his blue car to see Thomas, waiting at Platform 1, hauling Annie and Clarabel, and a speical coach, which Gordon brings for him, James, waiting at Platform 2, hauling eight freight cars, such as a timber car, a crate car, a tarp car, a coal car, another coal car, a fish car, a stone car, a cattle car, and a caboose, Percy, waiting at Platform 3, with three mail cars, and a caboose, and Gordon, waiting at Platform 4, hauling a yellow and green coach, two dark blue coaches, and a red coach) Well, here I am. Now, listen up, everyone. This is a very sticky situation, because I am not surprised to hear the passengers grumbling. Why don't one of you engines go to the coal mines to get some coal, so that you can all get back to work? James, I think that's the job you'll choose. *James: Yes, Sir. Since you can count on me, I'll go as fast as I can! (whistles in cheerful response and sets off down the tracks, taking his freight train with him) I must hurry. The passengers are waiting. *James's Driver: (leans out of the cab while James pounds his way toward the coal mine, hauling a freight train with eight freight cars, such as a timber car, a crate car, a tarp car, a china clay car, a coal car, a stone car, a fish car, a cattle car, and a caboose at a high speed) Be careful, James. Those tracks are not really safe, so don't go too fast. *Narrator: James.knew that his driver was right, so he tried to break hard, but wasn't able to. *James: (runs at a high dangerous speed out of control and blows his whistle) Uh-oh. I can't stop. My brakes must be broken. (rockets his way toward a curve on the tracks and yelps in surprise with his wheels still pounding the rails and his freight train rattling and shaking) Uh-oh. There's a bend ahead, and I cannot slow down. Somebody, help me! (whistles) My brakes! Somebody stop me! I can't stop. (tries to stop going too fast, but fails when he jumps the tracks, and screams in fear) AAAAAGHHH! Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (rolls and twists and bumps all the way of the tracks, including four of his freight cars, except the last few ones and the caboose on the rails. CRASH, BOOM, CLANK, KABOOM! He has a scratch on his cheek, a black eye with a stream of wound under it, his nose bleeding, and a tooth lost from his teeth, while birds are tweeting his head) Ouch... That stings. Aw, I'm off the rails. Now look what's happened. I've come off the rails, hurt. *James's Driver: Don't worry, James. I'm sure someone will be along to help us. *James: I just hope so. I just hope so. *Michele - Andrè Otto: So come along this Autumn, for some sure fine entertainment films in: Trouble on the Tracks by Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. *Thomas: (sits in a chair, wearing a Hugh Hefner robe and trousers and slippers, and blowing bubbles from a pipe) Who knows what might happen in Trouble of the Tracks when Henry is finished, while Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1), told by George Carlin gets finished? (a button presses to start the photos from the beginning) Maybe it started off with me going fishing when Sir Topham Hatt looked into my tanks to see if I had been fishing. (Sir Topham Hatt looks into the tanks of a sad faced Thomas) Perhaps I ran into a snow drift and got saved by Terence. (Thomas runs into a snowdrift, hauling Annie and Clarabel) Maybe I was having trouble... (Another shot of Trouble for Thomas is shown with Thomas, hauling ten freight cars and a caboose) Or breaking the rules... (Another shot is shown with a scared Thomas meeting an Officer, while hauling four freight cars and Annie and Clarabel, now more from Edward and James, hauling a red express coach and three yellow branchline coaches, another red express coach, and two other branchline coaches in James Learns A Lesson, James, hauling ten freight cars and a caboose in Foolish Freight Cars, Old Iron where Edward tries to save James, Down the Mine when Thomas falls down a mine, A Close Shave for Duck when Duck, trying to stop a caboose and seven of Edward's freight cars, Edward Helps Out when Gordon goes by, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose, Thomas Gets Tricked where Gordon pulls four heavy Express coaches and taking poor Thomas with him, and finally, with a poor Edward, with three coaches, stuck from Edward's Exploit) Alright! Who's in charge of the freeze-frames?! *James: Oh, sorry. *Thomas: That's alright. *Gordon: All those scenes by pressing the button and viewing the shots from the episodes have made Thomas dizzy. *James: What? Oh, sorry, Gordon. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to do so. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17